The Baton
by qxzky
Summary: Final conclusion to I Cook A Mean Fish and The New Shield. Sheamus discovers his true heritage. Slash. Reviews of any kind are welcome. Can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

Dan sat in the office with a worried expression. He had done every test he could think of. He had them all laid out in front of him on a large desk. His files were quite unorganized. He sighed as Sheamus's results fell behind his desk. As he pulled the paper out, he noticed another paper was wedged behind it. One that made Dan gasp and sit back. The files had the same markers. But despite the corporate attempts to separate itself from the wwe, everyone knew the facility was kept for the testing of solely the wwe talent. There were no official father son relationships in the wwe. Could it be possible that one of the active roster superstars had a son in the same business? Of course for security, each test was given a case number. The files used the case number, which was then attached to a name. Dan ran over to the database and searched. He sat with surprise and reverence at the result of the search.

The DNA markers of one Sheamus, or in the file, Stephen Farreley, were a match for one of the most terrifying men in the wwe: one whose name was said with an almighty fear: The Undertaker. Dan felt his chest constrict tightly, and his breathing became more and more shallow. He calmed himself and breathed deeply. How?

As Sheamus, Ambrose, Reigns, and Rollins headed into the Smackdown taping, Ambrose and Rollins left the Trailer at a run, laughing and shoving each other. Reigns and Sheamus watched them with as smile as they stepped out of the bus, when suddenly Sheamus pulled Reigns back into the trailer and slammed the door. He kissed him deeply, walking him back to the end of the trailer as he kissed him. Reigns came undone at this spontaneous show of affection, and fell back onto the bed with a groan. The kiss got more and more heated as they went from cradling each other's heads to running their hands over each other. As Sheamus's left hand ghosted onto Reign's throbbing erection, his right held Reigns head gently. Reigns came undone with a groan, whispering deeply "So good. Mmmmmm."

Sheamus looked down at Reigns with a wordless expression of love and compassion, and bit his lower lip as he started to gently caress Reign's erection through his pants. He panted hungrily, and groaned, puling reigns back up into another deep kiss, whispering "I love you so much" "Oh god" "let me make you feel good." They were once again interrupted by a knock on the door, and Reigns responded with an annoyed growl. Sheamus stared down at Reigns, then kissed him softly. "I love you more than breath." He whispered, hesitantly pulling himself away to answer the door.

Ambrose and Rollins had returned to the trailer with concern, Rollins stepped in as Sheamus opened the door, stepping past him to see where Reigns was. Ambrose stayed outside, and said. "If we're not going in now, I'm just gonna run a lap around the arena." He said, stepping closer to the trailer door and speaking with a hushed tone. All of a sudden, Sheamus pulled Ambrose into the trailer in a quick motion, lifting him up and cradling his head into his chest. Ambrose could hear Sheamus's heart beating rapidly.

Ambrose looked up at him with concern and confusion. He was just going for a run. He did this all the time. Sheamus looked down at Ambrose with an expression of concern as he tried to slow his heart rate. "No running around the arena. It's not safe. You three go the next event. I have some business to handle. "He said with an abnormal calm. Ambrose looked at him with confusion. Sheamus looked at Ambrose with concern. "Don't go anywhere else, just the next arena. There may be some fallout. Just go." Ambrose nodded, and kissed Sheamus on the cheek quickly. Sheamus stepped out of the trailer as Ambrose sat in the driver's seat. He pulled off quickly, speeding away as Sheamus walked slowly over to the concrete wall, staring up at the roof area intently. He turned with a sigh, and dug two bullets out of the wall behind him. He held them in his hands, and then walked determinedly into the arena.

Cena was in the middle of a jobber match when Sheamus stalked down to the arena. Still in street clothes. He stood in the ring with a scowl. He lifted Cena with one arm wordlessly and carried him to the locker room. The match was called a count out for the jobber, but no one would ever remember it.

Sheamus carried a protesting Cena into the locker room with a vice grip around his waist. He threw him down onto the bench, making it crack.

"Listen, and listen good, fella. I warned ya not to war wit me, yet ya have. I know ya sent someone ta shoot at me loves outside our trailer, ya should thank heaven that the shots were low, for if they had been aimed at the heart, I would not be so forgiving. I am capable of unlimited destruction, Cena. I have an evil side even I've never seen." He said calmly. He looked Cena directly in the eye and showed him both the bullets from the wall. He took one in his hands and threw it with two fingers, and the bullet left his hands with such force that it shot deeply into one of the lockers.

The door warped with the impact, but even then you could see the bullet had traveled through the wall and out the other side. All Cena heard was the sound of the bullet hitting metal. Sheamus grabbed Cena by the back of the neck and turned him so he could see through the hole the bullet made. Cena's eyes bugged in astonishment as he turned to look at Sheamus, shaking with fear. Sheamus drew himself up to his full height, and looked down at Cena. If ya send one more bleeding marksman to hunt one of mine, I'll throw the next one straight through you. I may kill you; I may just leave ya blind and deaf. Here's your other bullet. The next one you send will go through you. "Sheamus dropped the other bullet into Cena's hand, and then left silently, leaving Cena to tremble in panic, staring through the hole and breathing shallowly.

Sheamus walked down to the corporate office, shaking off the anger he felt at Cena and plastering on his good guy Sheamus face. He knocked at the door, then stepped in and told hunter the other shield members would not be at their match that night. Sheamus would instead be wrestling alone.

Cena walked to the gorilla position with a slight tremor. He walked out into the arena and saluted the way he always did, running down to the ring and doing the ok sign like always. He grabbed a mike, and prepared to talk to Sheamus, who he figured would not hurt him in the ring in front of so many people. Sheamus snatched the mike and spiked it, sending it flying up to land on the stage with a thud. Cena looked back at Sheamus and grabbed another mike. Sheamus looked at Cena and snatched the mike again, and without breaking eye contact, clutched it so hard that it snapped, and he crumpled the pieces in a small pile. One of the tech guys came in and swept it up. Sheamus stared blankly at Cena, who stepped away and the bell rang. Sheamus said nothing, but as Cena tried to grab at Sheamus's neck, Sheamus caught his throat with one hand. The crowd cheered, thinking he was going to choke slam him, but instead Sheamus simply lifted Cena into the air and held him there. The crowd gasped, wondering what he would do next. As the air left Cena and he went limp, Sheamus gripped his throat tightly, and the medics stormed the ring trying to get him to break the hold. He waited a moment before letting go, and Cena fell limply at his feet. The Medics said Cena was unable to continue, and the small children started to cry, thinking Cena was dead. Sheamus stood in the ring motionless, looking at Cena blankly. Bruises started to rise around Cena's throat in the shape of Sheamus's fingers, and the medics started CPR to try to get Cena awake again. His heart had stopped, and he was no longer breathing. They brought out the paddles and Sheamus stepped away slowly, walking out of the ring and out of the arena with an emotionless stare.

The medics shocked Cena again and again, to no avail. A few of the crowd members started to cry when Sheamus ran back into the arena and stomped Cena's chest three times. Cena gasped deeply and sat up, clutching his chest. Sheamus looked at him with no emotion and left. The crowd cheered, glad to see that Cena was still alive. Two pairs of icy eyes watched with pride as Sheamus rushed back in. "He did the right thing. "

Sheamus walked out of the arena without a word, and as Josh Mathews tried to interview Sheamus about what just happened, Sheamus turned his blank stare to him, and he backed away quickly. Sheamus walked directly to the trailer and drove away.

Sheamus woke up in the driver's seat of the trailer with a start. He looked over to see reigns, Rollins and Ambrose standing outside the door. He opened the door and let them in, only to have them look at him with an expression of confusion. He gestured to the back, then followed the three to the bed.

"Cena had been threatening us for some time, and last night he went too far. I felt the need to make myself clearer with him. "

Reigns looked at him with curiosity. He asked the question that was on all of their minds. "So, whad did you do?"

Sheamus looked up at them and blushed. "I, ehm, I threw a bullet through a wall."

Rollins looked at him with amusement. "Right"

Reigns swallowed nervously, knowing he coul very well have.

Ambrose looked at Sheamus and asked, "Where did the bullet come from?"

Sheeamus looked dodwn at his hands. "Remember when I pulled the two of ya into the trailer? He said looking at Reigns and Ambrose.

They nodded, looking at one another.

Sheamus looked up at them apologetically. "Well, there was someone on the roof, and they took shots at your knees, but I pulled ya in before…" He said, drifting off.

"You knew there was a sniper on the roof, and you said nothing? "

Sheamus sighed. "I saw someone, not a sniper, a sniper would have still pegged the shot, likely. "

Rollins asked, "Why didn't you tell us? "

Reigns said, "I would have liked to exact my own vengeance on him. I would have liked to strangle his neck with my bare hands and watch the life drain from him." Reigns snarled.

Sheamus sneered up at him. "Done and done, fella. I even stomped the life back in him. I am the only reason he goes after ya. It is my fault, and I'm sorry, fellas. " Ambrose was just beginning to wrap his mind around the sadism that Sheamus could play out.

Rollins just stood there, then burst out laughing. "You threw a bullet through a wall? How? Like a prop wall?"

"Load- bearing, I fear."

Reigns paled significantly.

Rollins and Ambrose looked at each other with worry. "You gotta be kidding me. "

Sheamus looked at them with concern s he could almost taste their discomfort. "I warned him twice before this, fellas, and he is unharmed. Aside from a bit of bruising. "

Rollins looked at him with worry. "What did you say to him?"

"I said before if he breathed on ya funny, I'd not show restraint, and this time, I threw the bullet, I said if he hires another sniper or tries anything else, I'd throw the next through him. I am really tryin not to hurt him, fellas. "

Rollins had to sit down. Ambrose shrugged, knowing that Cena knew of Sheamus's power and still chose to pick this fight.

Ambrose was the first to speak after a long silence. "We should take a nap, guys. It took us a lot of driving to get here, and no doubt our minds are tired from trying to picture you throwing a bullet through a wall." They sighed and made a beeline for the bathroom, leaving Sheamus virtually alone. Sheamus looked up at Ambrose and opened his arms,"Help me understand what they're thinking, love?"

Ambrose satin Sheamus's lap, crossing his legs. "They feel … We feel… dwarfed, I guess. Like you're this otherworldly guy that we can't relate to. We have a hard time seeing how someone so strong can keep himself from getting ticked off and snapping our necks like twigs. How you could keep that famous temper of yours so under control with us, then get mad enough and at the same time be strong enough to throw a bullet through a wall. It's not that we think you would want to, that's why we are staying here, and not leaving, but it makes us think about the dynamic, and really clears up who is the protector among us. Almost painfully so. "

Sheamus looked up at ambrose with love and sorrow making his eyes shine bitterly. "Me temper is dwarfed by me love for you. It is only when someone threatened what I hold so close to me heart that me temper and me love fall in step with me strength, and destroy. I would never. " his tone changed to a reverent whisper as he cradled Amrose in his arms. Ambrose settled in to rest his head on Sheamus's shoulder, and then started to doze softly. When Reigns and Rollins finished in the bathroom, Ambrose arose and went in. Sheamus took his turn, sighing and thinking od what they said about dwarfing them.

The Undertaker stood in the Locker room staring at the hole in the wall as tears welled in his eyes. He knew someone had provoked him, and this had been his response. He sighed at his stupidity, wishing he had been there.

Dan walked down the hallway at the arena with his hands shaking. He started to ask where he could find The Undertaker when all of a sudden, his imposing frame strode confidently into view. Dan gasped with fear, shaking like a leaf. He stepped up to the undertaker, who was in full hooded form, looking like he might tear someone limb from limb.

"Um, Mr. Calloway, sir? " dan said, thinking it was wise to call the undertaker by his name on the file. It was. "My name is Dan, and I'm from the independent testing center the wwe uses to do its dna and steroid testing. I have a matter I would like to speak to you about privately, when you get the chance." Dan said nervously. He looked up at The Undertaker and trembled.

The Undertaker motioned for him to follow him into one of the locker rooms. Dan followed heaitantly, and felt his chest start to constrict as The Undertaker closed and locked the door behind them.

The Undertaker sighed and turned back to Dan, lowering the hood from his head and sitting on the bench. "What's up?" he said, smiling slightly and transforming his demeanor from The Undertaker to Calloway. Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the terror start to shift from him.

"Mr Calloway, um, it has come to my attention that there is someone within the current active roster with whom you share paternal markers." Calloway squinted slightly to indicate to Dan that he didn't understand. "Um, sir, it appears you have a son."

Calloway's eyes widened slightly and he looked away, swallowing. Who could it be? Oh of course, that's what Dan's here for. "Who is it?"

Dan held the file ourand said "The gentleman appears to be a Stephen Farreley. Known as Sheamus here. "

Calloway looked at the file, and from what he could tell, he spoke the truth. Of course the undertaker sensed this, but he was never sure. "How did you find this?"

"There was an old file of yours that slipped behins my desk, and his file slipped back as well. Pure chance, sir. "

Calloway stood and closed the file. He looked down at Dan and asked, "Anything else?" slightly shaken up.

Dan looked up at the undertaker and said, "No sir, nothing else, I just thought you should know."

Calloway raised his hood and scowled, grumbling "Tell No One".

Dan felt the nervousness return, and replied "Yessir." The Undertaker unlocked the door and let Dan out.

Kane showed up at the doorway on instinct alone. "What's up"

"Come In"

"OK"

"I have a son here."

" wow, who?"

"Stephen."

"Wow."

"Yep"

"Explains a lot." Kane stood and patted The Undertaker on the shoulder.

"Yep"

"I guess we plan later?"

"Of course"

"OK, later"

"Bye"

They really weren't much for words.

Sheamus awoke in the trailer to sound of the crew coming in to set up the show. He looked over at a sleeping Ambrose whose hair had once again fallen into his face. He brushed it away with a grin, then turned the see Reigns an d Rollins bed empty. They were in the front of the trailer chatting quietly. Sheamus pulled Ambrose into his arms and sighed contentedly. He figured now was as good a time as any to enjoy Ambrose sleeping on his chest. He felt too comfortable to move anyway.

A few hours later the show was almost ready to go on. Reigns and Rollins walked back to SSheamus and Ambrose to find Sheamus wide awake and Ambrose snuggled into his chest. Reigns leaned on the doorway and sneered. "Aww, so cute. You're still in bed? Time to go.

Reigns was booked for a match against Cena, and sheamus would be taking on Primo and Epico. Reigns entered the arena first, to the divided displeasure of the fans. Then Cena's music hit. The makeup crew had not bothered covering Cena's bruises, because they sold Kayfabe. Reigns gasped as he saw the finger marks on Cena's neck and the footprint bruise on his chest. Sheamus really had stomped the life back into him. Reigns intentionally avoided his chest and neck, placing armbars and holds where later pctures wouldn't show the bruises. He finished the match well enough, then left the ring in disgust. He was determined to watch the footage of Sheamus's destruction.

Rollins and Ambrose waited backstage for their tag match against Team Rhodes Scholars with scowls on their faces. They almost didn't hear Damien and Cody walking up to them, and were startled by Damien's booming oratory tone.

"Greetings, gentlemen. And how are you both today?" Damien said with a smile.

"We're fine, we just have a lot on our minds. "Rollins spoke for them both.

"As long as this pensive mood doesn't impede your in ring performance, we will leave this matter to your own perusal. " He turned to Cody, who smiled broadly.

"Unless you want to tell us." Cody looked between the two expectantly, lisping the S's slightly.

Ambrose and Rollins responded at the same time. "Of course not."

Cody looked slightly disappointed. "Ok. Well, Damien, my love, let us continue the scintillating conversation that is our lives." He held his hand out gallantly. Damien smiled and took it, and they walked down the hallway in step.

Once Ambrose and Rollins finished their match, they headed back to the trailers, and Ambrose and Reigns decided to take off early. That way as soon as Sheamus finished, he could head to the next event.

Rollins and Sheamus headed back to their trailer and began the long road trip to the next event. Sheamus and rollins talked the entire way, Rollins explained to Sheamus how he felt about his response to Cena's crazy plots. After a while, Rollins realized Sheamus was only trying to keep them safe.

As if Sheamus and Ambrose were sharing a mind, Ambrose was trying to convince Reigns that Sheamus simply acted out of defense of them. Reigns hated being rescued.

"I am no damsel in distress, dammit. I need no rescuing." Reigns gripped the steering wheel and snarled.

"A bullet knows not the difference twixt don and damsel, it merely knows its vector. " Ambrose said with a Shakespearean tone, and twirled his fingers as if he were stroking an imaginary mustache.

Reigns glanced over to Ambrose as if he were insane. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means, jackass, that if Sheamus hadn't pulled you into the trailer, you would have been shot. Did you see the bullet coming?"

Reigns groaned. "No"

"then let the man that says he loves you catch what you can't see. And when he throws back a world of hurt into the faces of anyone who tries to hurt you, take it in stride. It's nice not to always have to watch your own back. Teaming with you guys in nxt tought me that. " Ambrose smacked Reigns on the arm playfully and propped his legs up. "You can't give someone your heart if you can't give them your back."

Ambrose was always coming up with oddly appropriate sayings on the spot. Reigns looked over at Ambrose and slightly relaxed his vicegrip on the steering wheel. "Fine, I'll accept it, but that doesn't mean I'll like it." Reigns frowned.

Sheamus and Rollins met back up with Reigns and Ambrose at the hotel. They all headed up to their room together, and as Ambrose wiped his clammy palms on his vest as he entered the hotel room, he felt the faint crinkle of plastic.

Reigns looked at his watch, and rumbled,"Well, we have about four hours before the next show, what do you want to do?" he asked the air, looking back at Rollins and sheamus.

Before Sheamus could reply, Ambrose looked at Reigns and said, "I would like the two of you to give me that alone time with my man that we talked about. "

Reigns looked at Ambrose with confusion. "What alone time?"

Ambrose looked back at Reigns. "Remember when Jey got his neck injured, and you wanted to stay back with Sheamus to check in on him? We agreed thet I get two hours. I want my hours. "

Rollins nodded in recognition. He remembered exactly what Ambrose meant. He headed for he door as the realization hit Reigns. "Oh, that. Fine. " he huffed, stalking towards the door. Sheamus reached out an arm and stopped his momentum, pulling him in for a kiss. He let him leave wordlessly, turning to Ambrose with a smirk.

Sheamus began undressing as he walked slowly towards the bed. He looked over at Ambrose ans barked,"Strip." Ambrose tore his clothes off hurriedly and fell into the bed still holding his vest. "I have a little surprise for you…" he pulled out the ring he had bought.

Sheamus looked at it with concern. "Ya sure it's gonna fit? Looks a bit small." He tested the elasticity, and found it was actually quite stretchy. Ambrose thought he would drive Sheamus crazy with it, but oh, was he wrong.

An hour later, Sheamus was drilling into punk with the vibrator on the next to highest setting. Ambrose was breathing deeply, his head tossed back as he gasped, crossing his eyes and trying desperately to control himself. "Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm" pins and needles made his skin tingle all over with a delightful shock, and every thrust drove him insane. He managed to breathe and groan his way through the next 30 minutes, till sheamus changed positions and turned the ring to its highest setting. Ambrose groaned as his eyes rolled until he saw stars as Sheamus tapped his prostate relentlessly. It was another fifteen minutes of torture for Ambrose as he scrambled with every ounce of his strength to hold himself back. Sheamus gripped Ambrose's hips and whispered, 'Now." Ambrose shot so far and hard that his emmisions traveled all the way up to Sheamus's face in a perfect arc, and he opened his mouth and caught every drop perfectly. He pulled Ambrose in for a kiss, swapping the taste of himself between them. The timer they had set to warn them of Rollins and reigns' return went off and Sheamus looked down and removed the ring gently, throbbing. Reigns and Rollins walked in as Sheamus and Ambrose kissed fervently. Reigns walked in and leaned down to Kiss sheamus. He drew back and asked, "You okay with tastin him?"

Reigns snarled, "I'll taste you both. "

Kane and The Undertaker sat in their pit in Hell making plans. They decided The Undertaker should take Sheamus under his wing, and pass his legacy on to him. The Undertaker knew he was growing weaker every day, and wanted his life work finished before he died.

Sheamus, Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose headed into the Raw taping. Reigns, rollins, and Ambrose were teaming against the wyatt family, and Sheamus was facing off with Cena. Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose had their match first, then Sheamus had his match with Cena.

Cena stood in the middle of the ring determined to beat Sheamus. He grabbed the microphone, determined to ruin Sheamus. As he opened his mouth to speak, a single bell tolled that made the audience lose it.

Undertaker and Kane appeared in the ring. Kans slapped the mike from Cena as the undertaker stepped over to Sheamus, who, if it was possible, paled just a little more. The Undertaker looked down at Sheamus and grabbed a mic. "I give you a day to get your affairs in order and say your goodbyes. I have news that I will reveal at Smackdown tomorrow. Leave and say your goodbyes."

Sheamus swallowed nervously and left the ring, shuddering. He headed straight for the trailers and began doing just that. He called his parents and his sisters, he met up with Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns for six hours in the hotel before heading to the airport, calling his lawyer on the way. He flew over to Ireland and said his goodbyes, then set everything in order at home before returning to the states to face the undertaker. He ggave himself an extra hour to say his last words to Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns, if "Say his last words," meant "Fuck all three senseless." As they fell into an exhausted sleep, he kissed each on the head and walked into the arena. He stepped into the ring exactly twenty four hours from the time The Undertaker said he had news.

The crows sat whispering amongst themselves, wondering what the news could be. The atmosphere buzzed with anticipation. Those telltale bells tolled and the crowd lost it, cheering. The lights went off and Sheamus breathed nervously.

The lights came back up as the undertaker stood in the ring, holding a file. He held a mike to his lips and sighed. "Time for vacation photos!" he bellowed, and the crowd gasped in confusion, until one by one they realized each vacation photo was of a vacation tour that ended in Ireland. One picture was of The undertaker and a woman only Sheamus would recognize as his mom. His eyes bugged as he made the realization the fans were assembling from the pictures and the file. He looked like the wind would blow him over as he realized the weight that was on his shoulders. He gasped and held his chest, praying he was wrong. The Undertaker turned solemnly back to Sheamus. "As you can see, I vacationed in Ireland about 39 years ago. Long story short, there was a night with your mother, and she met your father, Martin the next day, so I hoped with all I had that you were his. You looked so much like your mother that Martin claimed you, but in reality…"

The Undertaker held out Sheamus's file and Sheamus took it with trembling hands. Although he didn't hae any sort of degree, Sheamus could tell from the file that it was true. He felt the air rush from his lungs as he gasped for air. "Recent manifestations of your otherworldly victories proved my suspicions." Undertaker said, watching Sheamus's face for some sign, and as a recap video played of Sheamus's victories over Cena and Punk, cut in with similar moments in the Undertaker's career, ending with Sheamus and the undertaker clutching their opponent by the neck.

Sheamus responded with anger. "Ya tink ya can just lie to me all me life, then show me a file and just expect me to run to ya? Why not tell me sooner?Why not say something? Why…" Sheamus started to pace nervously. The Undertaker looked down at Sheamus and said,

He looked at Sheamus with an emotionless piercing gaze. "If you still believe martin is your father, we can retake the tests. We both know the truth."

The Undertaker turned back to the Titantron, this time a downeard camera angle showed Sheamus holding Cena by the neck. As the camera moved around to see Sheamus' expressionless face, it zoomed in to show that instead of the good humoured green eyes Sheamus usually had, or the Bluish tint they held when he was tired, His eyes had instead turned a light silver. He shuddered at the realization, knowing denial would do him no good now.

Kane walked down to the ramp and entered the ring, The undertaker clasped Kane by the shoulder and helf his arm out to Sheamus. "Let's take a trip, Son." Sheamus stepped toward The Undertaker slowly, feeling like his legs were bound in concrete. As The Undertaker and Kane grabbed Sheamus' shoulders, the lights flicked off simultaneously and then flicked back on. The crowd gasped as the ring was empty.

A few minutes later, the show continued. Noone saw or heard from sheamus after the event, or any other event. For months, Reigns and Ambrose and Rollins mourned their protector. Kane had returned the next night, but Sheamus and the undertaker were nowhere to be seen.

The company moved on without a hitch, as if the two had simply taken a few vacation days, but before long, there was yet another Cena match, and the crowd gasped as the ring tore open, and the hole beneath the ring gave way to a single pale hand, with angled fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheamus gripped the mat firmly, pulling himself up into the ring. As the crowd gasped at his new attire and the entire roster, who hadn't seen Sheamus for months, gasped at his return, and even more so at his new ring gear .Instead of the more colorful Laoch tights and boots, Sheamus wore black denim jeans with small claw marks all around, showing off his pale skin. The jeans were outfitted with a small switch, and as he looked out at the audience with a scowl and emotionless silver eyes. The undertaker and Kane followed from beneath the ring, and flanked the new Sheamus as he strode confidently to the back He and The Undertaker and Kane headed into Hunter's office and slammed the door.

The announcement was made that Sheamus and The undertaker would speak later that night in the ring for the first time since their return. They headed out to the ring and Sheamus watched as the children that had been excited for his return shrank back in terror. They made their way to the ring and as The Undertaker lifted the mike to speak, an irreverent theme played that made the crowd explode with boos.

Cena irreverently walked down to ringside, claiming he was there to challenge Sheamus and listen to the undertaker. Before the two could tell the audience about where they had been, Cena stepped into the ring. The Undertaker looked at Sheamus wordlessly, and then nodded. They all left the ring at the same time, walking determinedly to the backstage area. Cena stood in the ring alone, and then stormed to the back angrily. He had been assured by Hunter he would het the first shot at Sheamus on his return.

Cena's theme sounded again as he made his usual entrance. He was ready for action. Sheamus made his entrance, replacing his usual theme with Disturbed the Night. All the lights went off in the arena except a few in the stands, much like Bray Wyatt's entrance Sheamus walked slowly to the ramp area of the stage, using all his senses to focus on sight. As he reached the edge, he looked out over the audience with a piercing gaze. As the lead vocalist began to sing, Sheamus raised his hands above his head in a similar style to Kane. After a few seconds he lowered them in the same style as Kane, only this time when he flipped the switch his own body was engulfed in bright orange flames. They licked up his arms and into his hair as he walked up the ramp. As the song hit its chorus, he stepped up onto the apron. The drums pounded as he stood in the ring, his eyes shining silver as he stared at Cena like raw meat. The flames began to whip around his jeans as Sheamus clenched his jaw and held his arms out from his sides. The flames leapt up as the guitar solo ended and faded out.

The ring lights rose again, and Sheamus stood in the middle of the ring with his arms at his side. Cena circled him in fear, glancing at him carefully. Sheamus's silver eyes glinted green as he looked at Cena with compassion. He lunged at him only to be clutched around the throat. Cena thought this was a sleeper, but Sheamus pushed his waist up and slammed him with the Fiery Red Hand, a move from his ECW days. He immediately got the three counts, staring down at Cena with a predatory gaze.

Sheamus and The Undertaker headed back to wardrobe after the match. The Undertaker decided that Sheamus needed a little more metal in his clothing. They added a loose cloak of chain mail to his Jeans, and the wardrobe was complete. Of course with these new changes, he could wear either the flames or the chains. They headed back to Sheamus's trailer wearily. He used his key and opened the door when three figures rushed him out of the darkness.

The lights weren't on, but s Reigns hugged him tightly, and whispered, "I love you more than breath too." Sheamus gasped and smiled, his eyes swirling to a brilliant green as he looked at all of them with pure joy.

Sheamus cradled all three into his chest reverently. "Oh, my loves." He whispered as his eyes welled with tears. "I feared I would never see ya again." Reigns began to tear up as well, and pulled Sheamus in for a kiss, groaning.

The Undertaker stepped on to the trailer and shut the door, and went into defense mode when he saw Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose rush at Sheamus out of the darkness. After a while he realized he was in a relationship with all three, and widened his eyes at the stamina that must require. _My son is a little spitfire!_ He thought, lowering the hood from his head, transforming his demeanor to Calloway.

Calloway cleared his throat loudly as Sheamus kissed Rollins and Ambrose on the head sweetly. They all turned to notice Calloway standing in the hallway still, looking at Sheamus inquisitively. "When do I get to meet everyone?" he asked with a smile, stooping slightly. He walked towards them as Sheamus made introductions. Calloway looked at Sheamus in near admiration. "And you're with all of them?" Sheamus blushed slightly and nodded. "Well, ok nice to meet you guys. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do, and so do I. Michelle's probably worried sick." His face washed over with anticipation as he grinned. "See yall later" and stepped out of the trailer.

Sheamus could see the pain coming from Ambrose's eyes, as he worried he would leave again. Sheamus cradled their foreheads together and looked into his eyes. "You'll never be alone again, love." He whispered as tears rolled down his face. He turned to Reigns and Rollins and breathed "None of ya." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well fellas, shall we catch up?" and they all chuckled slightly and headed to the back as Sheamus clutched Ambrose's hair.

Punk sat on the couch thinking about summer slam, Cena and Daniel Bryan. Somehow, he would have to find a way to make Cena fight fairly. He looked over at Bryan with worry in his eyes. Bryan looked from the TV to Punk and back to the TV, furrowing his eyebrows more each time. "What? What's wrong, Punky?" He asked, trying to be there for Punk and still prepare for his Summerslam match by reviewing his footage.

Cena was furious at Sheamus, and determined to prove that he was better. Although to anyone with logic, this was a fruitless quest, Cena was determined to defeat the Undertaker and end the Streak. Suddenly in the recesses of his feeble mind, another crazy plan began to form.

Sheamus and Ambrose settled back in to their planned travel schedules. They made the drive to the next Smackdown taping, and made pretty good time. They arrived at the hotel with a few hours to spare till the next event, but since all four stayed awake talking, it went by like lightning. Before any of them knew it, it was time to go to the show.

**AN: I am inserting two new characters in this chapter. They have nothing to do with wrestling as far as I know, but they are real humans, not OC creations. I have no rights whatsoever, and my characters of the same name in no way suggest anything factual about these two men in real life. I have been an avid fan of their YouTube work, and think you should check them out, at hodgetwins or thehodgetwins they are not hard to find. **

Smackdown went off without a hitch. The Usos made their return against Hunico and Camacho, wining that bout. Heath slater and Jinder Mahal got into an argument backstage that led to a match between Slater and Mahal. Mahal won the out cleanly after a surprising face kick and jackknife pin. McIntyre was nowhere to be seen on camera, because he was in talks with Creative about his upcoming changes in Character. Reigns and Rollins were in a match against the newly signed Hodge Twins.

Rollins and Reigns strode down to ringside confidently to ringside as they looked at each other with the slightest bit of worry. The Hodge Twins played the Raw theme music as they entered the arena, looking muscle bound and impressive. With their curly black hair and naturally tan skin, the first thing Reigns and Rollins noticed about the Hodge twins was their striking blue-green eyes.

The twins entered the ring grinning widely, and as always Kevin stood a bit too close to Keith. He shoved Kevin firmly with his shoulder "Get the FUCK out the way! Gimme some room." Keith had always been obsessive about his personal space. Kevin stumbled as Keith shoved him, looking disappointed and amused at the same time. _That's my brother. I'll always stand too close, and he'll always demand more room. _He fought a chuckle as his eyes shone with amusement and the bell rang.

Keith began the match with Rollins, holding his own for quite a while, and coming up with some impressive counters. The match came to a screeching halt when Keith tried to kick Rollins in the spine and Rollins scampered over to Reigns, who jumped to the top rope in one motion and flew through the air roaring, spearing Keith. He had hit him with such force that Keith was close enough to tag in Kevin, who went for a thunderous set of Thesz presses, ultimately getting the pin fall as Keith stopped Rollins from breaking the pin. The match went just as planned, and now the Tag Champions had someone new to defend their titles against. As Kevin celebrated his victory, Kevin stood too close once again, and Keith shoved him in the shoulder again, pretending to be upset, and trying not to grin. They walked up the ramp shoving each other in the shoulders as Keith yelled, "Get the FUCK out the way!"

Then the time came for Ambrose's match against Cena. Ambrose wanted nothing more than to kick Cena's head in, then laugh maniacally as he got the pin. He had requested this match and Cena had accepted the challenge, hoping to hurt Sheamus by association, knowing Sheamus was more firmly in love with Ambrose than he had ever been with him.

Cena entered the arena after Ambrose, and before the match started, Cena grabbed the mike and looked at Ambrose. " You can go back there and tell your teammate, the great white, that at Hell in a cell, I am going to ruin him the same way I'm going to ruin you. Then I'm going to Challenge the undertaker at WrestleMania and ruin him. I'm going to hand The Dead Man his first loss.

The lights flickered off, then on. The Undertaker looked at his son Sheamus and asked," What did he say?"

Sheamus responded with "Who cares?"

Cena looked up at The Undertaker with defiance. "I said, I am going to beat your son at Hell in a cell, then I am going to end your streak."

The undertaker looked down at Cena and smirked. "I don't know what you'll be doing at Hell in a cell, but I know my WrestleMania 30 is not your event. I refuse to face you for a streak match, because I will already be facing you." He announced, turning to Sheamus. "The time has come to pass the streak on to my son. " he clapped Sheamus on the shoulder confidently.

Sheamus trembled slightly, wondering if he was ready for such a high calling. Cena looked at the undertaker and flew into a rage. He ran at him, and Sheamus caught him with one arm, slinging him back into a corner. The Undertaker looked over at Sheamus and asked softly, "Why's he so mad at you, son?"

Sheamus looked up and smirked "We used to fuck."

The Undertaker looked at Cena and scoffed, then realized Sheamus was serious, and responded with a surprised "Hmm!"

Sheamus and The Undertaker stalked out of the arena together, and the buildup began for the passing of the baton. Corporate decided it would be best for Sheamus to face the undertaker in two PPVs before, and for The Undertaker to come to ringside for Sheamus's matches. Time passed and Ambrose and Sheamus grew closer than ever. Every morning, Reigns would look over at the two Kissing Passionately and pulling at each other's hair. He shook his head and chuckled, clutching Rollins into his own chest with a profound sense of peace.

Before long, the time came for night of Champions. Reigns and Rollins faced off against the Hodge twins, who lost via disqualification. They double teamed Rollins in their corner for just a second too long.

Kaitlyn defended her diva's championship against Layla, who fought tooth and nail, ending up with a close loss.

Next was Us Champ Ambrose, who had become quite the marksman when it came to counters and various moves. He defended his title against Punk, who walked down to the ring slowly. He looked at Ambrose with regret, and asked, "How is he?"

Ambrose responded with a grin. "He's great."

Punk simply nodded, "Good." And the match began.

Punk went on to lose the match as scheduled, but their collective in ring prowess made them steal the show, coming out with a five star match for a midcard title.

Newly minted European champion Cena and Ziggler slowed the pace a bit, but at such a gradual pace that it didn't seem they had slammed on the brakes, just lightly tapped them. As Ziggler locked in the Sleeper on Cena, the scorned former Diva's champion AJ Lee skipped out to ringside. She ironically distracted Cena when she meant to distract Ziggler. Ziggler won with a rollup pin, and danced around gleefully.

After this was the defense of Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axle vs. Brock Lesnar. Of course Lesnar tore Axle apart, and once he got the pin fall lifted his limp body for what looked like a boneless F-5. He held the title with a roar, and left the ring as medics tried their best to fit him on a stretcher.

The next match was WWE Champion Daniel Bryan vs. Evan Bourne. Bryan looked almost dwarfed as he walked out with the heavy belt around his waist. He stepped awkwardly before deciding to just carry it to the ring. Of course Bryan picked up the win via count out, because he his Evan with a ddt outside the ring as he reached a count of 8.

The last match was Sheamus vs. The Undertaker. Sheamus lost the match, but it was also deemed a five star because of the emotion showed by both during the match. Sheamus had the Undertaker dead to rights in a pin at one point, but pulled His shoulders off the mat and cradled his head as his eyes filled with tears. It made the Audience think he could not bear to pin his father, and they fell for it with a chorus of "AWW".

The Undertaker and Sheamus walked out of Night of Champions with somber faces. Because he was the son of the undertaker, Sheamus had far fewer media appearances. And When Calloway took Sheamus fishing, it was every bit as relaxing as the Undertaker working the ropes with him in the ring.

Soon the time came for the next event. Sheamus and Ambrose were groaning at the separation. They had so little time together as it was, and Sheamus had agreed to spend the night with Reigns and Rollins after Hell in a cell.

Sheamus beat the undertaker this time, pinning him as his shoulders shook and tears fell rapidly from his bowed head. Undertaker sat up and looked at Sheamus with a serious stare, patting him on the shoulder as if to say, it must be done.

The third and final nail in the coffin of the streak came at WrestleMania. The Undertaker had all but agreed to pass his legacy on to Sheamus, but it was a serious source of contention with the diehard Undertaker fans. They insisted that at the last minute the Undertaker would pull up from the pin.

Sheamus sat in the Hotel with Ambrose cradled into his chest. He called Rollins and Reigns over to talk about their plans for WrestleMania. As they sat on the bed with him, he looked at them and spoke with a serious tone. "Fellas, after WrestleMania, I have to become a different person. I have to change into someone much more serious. I will have more time to spend with you here, but at the shows I must be vindictive and unforgiving. If Corporate pits us against each other, I just want do decide before any of this goes on that I love ya all. I want to be sure we survive this." He looked down at Ambrose, who looked back up at him and whispered "Never alone again, love"

Rollins looked at Sheamus and nodded with Respect. "Of course nothing changes. We still love you no matter who you have to become out there. "Tanks, Gixx, love" Sheamus said, looking to Reigns with apprehension. "Joe?"

Reigns responded with a low growl and kissed Sheamus possessively. Their mouths collided hungrily as Reigns pushed Sheamus back onto the bed before he pulled away. "As long as you don't forget that, Hun." He smirked, using Sheamus's favorite pet name for all three.

The night before WrestleMania 30, Sheamus was filled with apprehension and panic. He walked out to the match with his eyes wide. The bell rang, and instead of fighting, or exchanging blows, the Undertaker simply lay in the center of the Ring. Sheamus kneeled beside him and clutched his right hand with his own, lowering their intertwined hands shakily to his chest.

One

The Undertaker looked at his son with pride. This is what needed to be done.

Two

At the last count, The Undertaker panicked and tried to sit up from the pin. Sheamus however, looked down at him and held his shoulders.

Three

The bell rang as The Undertaker sat up with a panicked expression. He had never lost a WrestleMania in his life. He breathed shallowly, and then calmed himself with determination. It must be done. He told himself. He looked up at Sheamus, who held out his hand to help him up. The undertaker took his Coat of leather that ha wore to the ring and laid it on Sheamus. The weight of the moment his Sheamus like a ton of bricks as he looked up at his father with humility. The two walked out of the arena side by side, and s they reached the stage, The Undertaker fell to his knees. A look of Concern crossed the face of Sheamus as he reached over to catch the man from falling altogether. The medics rushed over and asked what the problem was, trying to help the man get to the back. They turned him so he was on his back, and as the undertaker clutched Sheamus's arm, he whispered," Make me proud" before the life drained from his eyes and his arms went limp.

The medics carried The Undertaker to the back swiftly. As the chance of saving him dwindled, they sighed in disbelief and pronounced the Undertaker what he had always been: a dead man. They closed his eyelids and sighed. The medics gasped with astonishment when Calloway sat up with a grin. "And that, gentleman, is how you retire. " He slid from the stretcher with a wide smile. "Now I can take my retirement and spend some time with my son. "

**AN: Time for the wrap up, Sandlot style. Just picture each of these characters fading, if you will, into an airy nothingness. You're welcome. It's been fun.**

Calloway went home to Michelle for a few weeks before rejoining Sheamus on the road for one last month. Sheamus enjoyed every second, gleaning as much knowledge as he could before watching Calloway ride off into the sunset with a grin. Calloway drove towards his wife with a wide grin of Joy. He would finally go home. He couldn't wait.

Sheamus headed back to Reigns Rollins and Ambrose with the same anticipation. He continued to travel and live with the three men, and ended his career with an undefeated streak of his own: an everything streak. Every match he competed in those next twenty years he won, Winning and vacating several titled in favor of his shield counterparts, who held impressive win loss records of their own.

Ambrose went on to marry Sheamus, and though they never carried this news to the public, they remained together until their joint retirement, when Sheamus went through a baton passing of his own to a redheaded set of twins.

Rollins became one of the more noted champions of his era; holding on to the WWE championship for a full three years after Sheamus passed it to him. He held other titles briefly during this time as well, earning him the title of Mr. WWE

Reigns dominated the heavyweight division, changing the title for the first time Since Chris Jericho, and barreling through all contenders.

Punk and Bryan married as well, bringing their nuptials into the public eye. Punk made an excellent advocate for gay rights, making a point to speak on each tour. The two laughed with the audience when Bryan braved the loss of a beard match with Bray Wyatt, and shaved slowly with tears in his eyes. He grew the beard back, though, but this time added a relaxer so it was silkier, an improvement Punk loved.

Cena was slowly driven insane by his inability to beat Sheamus and end the streak, leading to his inability to win even the simplest of matches. He went on a terrible losing streak, and lost a contract renewal match with a young recruit that the children loved. He was released from his duties and sent on a company retreat of his own, living out the rest of his days as Felix Anthony.

All in all, our heroes braved a sea of difficulty, and left a legacy not of words, but actions, and continued to pass the baton to the next generation.


End file.
